Harry's Twin
by Egyptian Tenshi
Summary: During Harry’s 6th year, a new exchange student is enrolled from Durmstrang. WHy does she look like Harry? What is she doing here? plz RR
1. Default Chapter

Summary: During Harry's 6th year, an exchange student from Durmstrang by is enrolled into Hogwarts. Who is this girl, is she friend or foe? Why is she a splitting image of Harry? Is she trying to hide her true intentions? Does she have anything to do with the mysterious events that have been happening?  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything associated with it.*  
  
Chapter 1:  
Harry stepped off the train feeling glum; he still hadn't gotten over Sirius' death last year and his relatives had been meaner than ever. He followed Hermione and Ron towards Hogwarts as they heard a familiar call "First years! Come this way, first years!" Waving to Hagrid, the trio joined the other students in the Great Hall. Sitting at their usual seats, Ron asked "So, how was you're summer Harry?" in attempt to get his friend to converse. "Fine" Harry replied. Ron looked at Hermione despairingly, silently asking her help. Hermione sighed, Harry had been ignoring them most of the time, speaking only when spoken to and even then answering in the least number of words. She decided try a new tactic, "Harry, do you think Gryffindor will win the House Cup this year?" Harry looked up at her blankly, "Of course, we just need to find a couple of new players to fill in, but I reckon we'll do fine." Hermione was about to try again when Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years to begin the Sorting Ceremony.  
The Hall fell silent as Professor McGonagall gave the first years instructions and started calling the names, "Miranda Brikot" A short brunette nervously walked up and sat on the stool, and the hat thought, tapping into her thoughts, and decided."Hufflepuff!" There was cheering from the Hufflepuff table as Miranda joined her housemates. The sorting continued and when it was done, Professor Dumbledore needed to make some announcements. "Welcome to Hogwarts, a few announcements before the feast begins. I would like to inform all first years that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits to all students. Also Mr. Filch would like me to remind all students that magic is not allowed in the corridors. Lastly, I'm pleased to announce that Hogwarts will have an exchange student from Durmstrang this year. The student was supposed to be here today but I just received an owl informing me that due to unforeseen events, she could not make it today and will arrive tomorrow afternoon. With that said, let the feast begin." As the food magically appeared on the plates, the students excitedly talked among themselves about their summer vacations and the new exchange student.  
"Are you taking any elective classes this year 'Mione?" "No, I'm not going try to overdo it this year. We're all in the same classes; Transfiguration 1st, then Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Lunch, Defense against the Dark Arts, History, and Potions." "Ugh, I can't believe we have Dada, History AND Potions successively." Hermione and Ron continued their dinner quietly and were very startled when Harry finally spoke up, "Why would there be an exchanges student from Durmstrang, of all schools?" "Hmm, I never thought of that," Hermione said furrowing her eyebrows, "We could go ask McGonagall or Dumbledore." "And lose points?" Ron retorted. "Well what do YOU suggest?" Hermione snapped. "We should see what happens when the student arrives tomorrow. C'mon, we have to lead everyone to the dormitories."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ sometime during lunch the next  
day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *Ron POV*  
I'm on the lawn waiting for Harry to show up so we could talk about getting him a serious attitude adjustment. I mean he cannot keep wallowing in guilt, convincing himself that it's his entire fault. Well, if he actually tried to learn from Snape, Padfoot probably wouldn't have died but still, Harry's only 15 and you can't expect that much especially when going against You-Know-Who! Oh, is that Harry? I ran across the lawn towards Harry yelling, "Oy, Harry! Wait up!" Why is he ignoring me? And why is he wearing a cap? Yes! Finally caught up! "Oy, Harry! Stop I need to talk to you!" Grabbing his arm, I pulled him back. The force caused his cap to fall. It was only then that I realized it wasn't Harry. The person whose arm I held turned around. OH MY GOSH! It was a girl! She had bright green eyes and long, I mean really, really long black hair. In another words, she looked exactly like Harry! But I haven't seen this girl around before, and Harry would've told us if he had a sister. Just then the girl spoke, "I'm not Harry. My name is Keira." With that she grabbed my arm and flipped me onto the floor! Picking myself up, I watched that girl, I mean Keira, walk away. I felt someone helping me up and realized it was Hermione. "Hermione, did you see.?" "Yeah, at least you didn't fall hard, or else some of your cones might be broken. Anyways who is she?" "Her name is Keira; Dumbledore had better have an explanation for this. Merlin's beard, my back hurts" "An explanation for what?" "You didn't see? That girl looked exactly like Harry!" "What.?"  
  
TBC 


	2. Shocked by the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I own this story and the original characters.  
  
Author's note: Sorry for not updating for so long, all of my teachers decided to give a project at the same time.  
  
Previously in Chapter 1: The Lingering Past: *Ron POV*  
I'm on the lawn waiting for Harry to show up so we could talk about getting him a serious attitude adjustment. I mean he cannot keep wallowing in guilt, convincing himself that it's his entire fault. Well, if he actually tried to learn from Snape, Padfoot probably wouldn't have died but still, Harry's only 15 and you can't expect that much especially when going against You-Know-Who!  
  
Oh, is that Harry? I ran across the lawn towards Harry yelling, "Oy, Harry! Wait up!" Why is he ignoring me? And why is he wearing a cap? Yes! Finally caught up!  
  
"Oy, Harry! Stop I need to talk to you!" Grabbing his arm, I pulled him back. The force caused his cap to fall. It was only then that I realized it wasn't Harry.  
  
The person whose arm I held turned around. OH MY GOSH! It was a girl! She had bright green eyes and long, I mean really, really long black hair. In another words, she looked exactly like Harry!  
  
But I haven't seen this girl around before, and Harry would've told us if he had a sister. Just then the girl spoke, "I'm not Harry. My name is Keira." With that she grabbed my arm and flipped me onto the floor!  
  
Picking myself up, I watched that girl, I mean Keira, walk away. I felt someone helping me up and realized it was Hermione. "Hermione, did you see.?"  
  
"Yeah, at least she didn't throw you hard, or else some of your bones might be broken. Who is she anyways?"  
  
"Merlin's beard, my back hurts like hell. Oh, her name is Keira; Dumbledore had better have an explanation about this."  
  
"An explanation about what?"  
  
"You didn't see? That girl looked exactly like Harry!"  
  
"What.? You can't be serious." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Shocked with the Truth  
  
"What if Harry doesn't believe you?" Hermione asked, following Ron who was trying to find Harry. "Why wouldn't he?" "Well, he might think that it's just another scheme to provoke him into talking," "God where is he? Harry'll have to believe me once he sees her." "Once I see who?" Ron and Hermione jumped at the sudden sound. Turning around, they saw.. "Harry! Hey, we were just looking for you mate," Ron replied, nervously.  
  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as Ron stood fidgeting, waiting for Harry to respond and Harry waited for Ron to explain what he was said before. Hermione looked from Ron to Harry, then back to Ron before finally deciding to intervene, but before she could say anything, Harry exploded.  
  
"OK, so you guys annoy me INCESSANTLY for the ENTIRE SUMMER, telling me to move on with my life and stop thinking about HIM, possible the ONLY relative I had left, probing me to talk and NOW when I WANT TO TALK, you guys stay silent??!!"  
  
"Harry, that's what we wanted talk to you about. Just a while ago, I saw this girl who looked EXACTLY like you, it was scary."  
  
"You're imagining it Ron, how is that possible?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Just then there was a magically amplified announcement broadcast throughout Hogwarts interrupting the conversation, Professor McGonagall's stern voice was heard, "Will Harry Potter please report to the Headmaster's office. If he wishes, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger may accompany him."  
  
"Harry?" A pair of confused, dull green eyes looked at her. "Yes Hermione?"  
  
"May we go with you, I'm sure McGonagall and Dumbledore wouldn't suggest us going unless they thought it would be necessary."  
  
Harry thought it over, Hermione is right, Dumbledore doesn't usually use a intercom to find me either.it must be important, or very shocking news. "Alright, let's go."  
  
They walked towards to the gargoyle entrance, the whole time ignoring the other people whispering around them. Standing in front of the gargoyle, Harry realized that he didn't know the password. He saw a student walk pass munching on chocolates and upon sudden inspiration, Harry said, "Chocolate frogs", half doubting it would work. Amazingly the door opened, he walked in as Ron and Hermione silently followed, shocked that he actually knew the password.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore greeted them, besides him stood Professor McGonagall. Breathing in sharply, Dumbledore began, "Harry, several weeks ago, we received rather interesting information regarding your family." He paused to see Harry's reaction.  
  
Upon hearing the word 'family' Harry looked up with curiosity and excitement in his eyes. "We had received news that Lily gave birth to not one child, but twins. Now, without anyone to confirm this, we were naturally suspicious so instead of telling you right away, we preformed both magical and muggle tests on the person. Every result was checked for errors or evidence of being meddled with. All test results showed that the information was true. Harry, you have a twin sister."  
  
Silence followed as Harry slowly let this sink into his head and be able to comprehend what Dumbledore told him. "Would you like to see your sister Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked. Harry nodded mutely, still shocked.  
  
"Keira, would you please come in?" Ron and Hermione, who recognized the name, looked at each other in surprise.  
  
Harry stood up and slowly looked up to greet his sister; instead he met a mirror image of himself, except with really long hair. Harry just stood there, still speechless.  
  
His twin smiled, showing her perfect set of white teeth, as she extended her hand saying, "Hello Harry, It's nice to finally meet you." Harry who finally found his voice answered, "Yes, likewise."  
  
"Very well, Harry, Keira will be introduced to the entire school in the Great Hall before dinner where she will be sorted. You are excused for the rest of the day, I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do and I expect you to give Keira a tour so that she will not be lost tomorrow. Unfortunately Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will have to return to their classes."  
  
Please read and review, I need constructive criticism. 


	3. Catching up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the original character(s) in this story and the plot.  
  
Previously on Chapter 2: Shocked by the Truth  
  
"Keira, would you please come in?" Ron and Hermione, who recognized the name, looked at each other in surprise.   
  
Harry stood up and slowly looked up to greet his sister; he expected to see a little girl but instead he met a mirror image of himself – only difference was her really long hair. Harry just stood there, speechless.  
  
His twin smiled, showing her perfect set of white teeth, as she extended her hand saying, "Hello Harry, It's nice to finally meet you."   
  
Harry who finally found his voice answered, "Yes, likewise."   
  
"Very well, Harry, Keira will be introduced to the entire school in the Great Hall before dinner where she will be sorted. You are excused for the rest of the day, I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do and I expect you to give Keira a tour so that she will not be lost tomorrow. Unfortunately Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will have to return to their classes."  
  
Chapter 3: Catching up  
  
"What? That's not fair!" Ron protested.  
  
At this comment Professor McGonagall frowned, "On the contrary, it is actually quite fair."   
  
"But…"   
  
Groaning at the stubbornness of the redhead, Hermione cut him off "Oh!! C'mon Ron. Let's go to class."  
  
Ron and Hermione walked slowly out the room, silently signaling Harry with their eyes as they passed to tell them everything later. Harry nodded and turning to his sibling said, "Well…shall we?" Nodding slightly, Keira slowly followed Harry out of Professor Dumbledore's office.   
  
They walked out of Hogwarts' dark corridors and around the vast gardens surrounding the castle. Harry gave her a quick tour; showing her the Quidditch field, Mermaid Lake, the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's cabin, and the adjoining gardens. Wanting a quiet place to talk, Harry led Keira to a secluded garden near the edge of the campus.   
  
Keira POV  
  
My twin brother led us to a desolate looking spot of the campus. He pushed open a rotting door and stepped inside. Should I do this? Harry seems like a really nice guy and I'd hate to see him even more hurt than he already is but I had to do my duty. There was a cold gust of wind, as if reminding me of my mission. Sighing, I joined my brother inside.   
  
The view was magnificent! It was a drastic contrast from the outer appearance. Roses, tulips, lilacs, petunias, violets, peonies and many other flowers whose names I did not know of, all in various colors, were arranged methodically in 3 huge intertwining circles, each according to the type of flower, color, and shape. Each circle was encompassed by benches which were towered by blossoming fruit trees.   
  
Sitting on a random bench, I waited for Harry to lock the entrance. There was an uncomfortable silence as we sat among the mesmerizing rainbow of flowers. I waited for him to begin the conversation, knowing from previous experiences that he'll have a ton of questions and it was the easiest way to make sure I don't give away unnecessary information.  
  
He finally asked, "So…How have you been these past 16 years?"   
  
Of all the typical questions that could've been asked, why such a vague one? Oh well…here we go…….  
  
"Well, it …could've been better"   
  
Harry perked up, interested, "How so? Were you mistreated?"  
  
Ah yes, I recall now…the file mentioned something about child abuse, but I just skimmed it so I don't recall any information…better play it safe. Biting my lip, a common action I've observed to give a sad and regretful appearance, I answered softly, "Well, I was raised in a non-magic…err…rather a muggle family. Then when I turned 10, I received a letter from Durmstrang…let's just say my foster parents were not very happy. How have you been?"  
  
Looking at me skeptically, he replied, "I'm surprised that you don't know about my life…you are probably the first not know about my life or our ancestry…"   
  
I almost burst out laughing…if only he knew!! I managed to control myself and replied, "Well, I've been very isolated from the Wizarding world, and my foster parents won't even tell me the name of the orphanage that they took me from so that I wouldn't be able to track down any relatives."  
  
"Oh…I didn't realize…so how did you finally hear about me?"  
  
"Actually, I didn't. One of my professors recommended me to transfer here for the Herbology and Transfiguration courses since I am already beyond the level the professors at Durmstang are willing to teach. At my interview, the professors here recognized the huge resemblance between us and were pretty suspicious of it…or some odd reason. They did a lot of research, preformed de-charm spells and muggle testing, and discovered that we were twin siblings."  
  
"Wow, that's…incredible. They probably thought that you were working for Voldemort or something."  
  
"Voldemort?"  
  
"Yea, a.k.a. He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named or The Dark Lord"  
  
"Ohh, I've heard some rumors about him around school, never cared much about them though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, my foster parents hated the fact that I did magic because they thought magic was evil and too dangerous. I wanted to prove them wrong so I never paid much attention to the gossip at school, I only focused on my schoolwork."  
  
"I see…"  
  
He's learning too much information…I'd better divert his attention. Hmm…  
  
Harry POV  
  
Wow, and I thought that I was isolated from the Wizarding world. Keira knows practically nothing, she doesn't even know about Voldemort and probably not even about the Death Eaters. She's very vulnerable, especially if Voldemort finds out about her. From the past years, he definitely figured out that that my weaknesses are my family and friends.  
  
Why is she so interested in Herbology and Transfiguration? I'm about to ask her when she suddenly stood up with distant eyes.  
  
"Keira?"  
  
She broke from her trance-like state and smiled impishly at me. Pulling me up, she said, "C'mon, enough talking. This garden is beautiful, let's have a look around."  
  
She ran, still holding my arm, pulling me through the maze of hedges. Left, then right then right again! The flowers' colors blended into a huge blur and were swirling hypnotically. We came upon a fork, leading to 5 different directions, Keira didn't even stop to think! She just chose one and kept running, dragging me along because I was having trouble keeping up. Did she even know where she was going?????   
  
We finally stopped and she let go of me. I sat down, huffing and puffing, that was such a workout! When I finally caught my breath, I looked around. We were back where we started!! Keira had plopped herself comfortably back on the bench, in the exact position she was in before we started running.   
  
She looked at me sweetly and asked, "Harry, where were you? Did you like all the pretty flowers we saw?" Ehh??? What was she talking about??!! Ahh, forget it…never try to understand women.   
  
Before she had another urge to do something else like that, I quickly proposed to return to the castle, "It's getting late Keira, we should go back now so that you can get ready for dinner."   
  
"Alright, fine."  
  
As we hurried back to the castle, I answer some of Keira's questions about how Hogwarts worked.  
  
"Oh yes, what did Professor McGonagall mean by being Sorted? And How do I have to dress? What…"  
  
"Ok, ok, one question at a time, please! Let's see…Sorting, there are 4 different houses: Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor – that's the one I'm in – a hat is placed on your head and it determines your characteristics, strengths and weaknesses and places your in an accommodating house. As for attire, we all wear our Hogwarts uniform but since you are a transfer student, I'm not sure, you'll have to ask McGonagall or Dumbledore."   
  
We arrived at the castle gate.  
  
"Oh, ok. I'll go ask her now. See ya later Harry."  
  
"See ya." I walked back to the dormitories as Keira rushed down the corridor in the opposite direction.   
  
I approached the Fat Lady who as usual, asked "Password?"  
  
"Adiean Flor."  
  
As soon as I entered the common room, I was tackled onto the floor by a shadowed figure who was followed by another person.  
  
Fear gripped me as I tried to fight the Death Eater. How did they get in here? That's when I heard a familiar voice calling, "Harry! So how was it? Is she really your twin? What…"   
  
The second figure pulled the first back tightly by the ears and reprimanded him, "Ron! You shouldn't jump on a person like that!"  
  
I got up, "Oy, Ron, you had me scared, I thought that Death Eaters somehow invaded."  
  
Ron grinned sheepishly, "Sorry mate, just over anxious I guess…"  
  
"So how was it?" Hermione prompt.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later, right now I'm tired, Keira just made me run like 5 Kilometers …let's just get ready for dinner."  
  
They gave me questioning looks. Sighing I told them, "I'll explain later."  
  
Satisfied with that, Hermione changed the subject, "Did you hear? Our new DADA teacher is arriving today. I wonder who it is…"  
  
"Ha! I just hope that this one will actually teach, we have our N.E.W.T.s this year."  
  
"True…guess we'll find out. If she can't, we can always reestablish out club, DA. You're a great teacher Harry"  
  
"Yea, I guess we could…we'll see…"  
  
"yep, Harry, 'Mione, let's go already…I'm starving."  
  
What do you think?? What will happen at dinner? Is Keira good or evil?? Hehe you'll find out later! xD  
  
Should I do a pairing between Keira and someone else? Who would you prefer? Should I do RonHermione or HarryHermione?  
  
Plz RR!!  
  
Response to review(s):  
  
Amythestpony - thnkx for the advice, I'll work on that…sorry, but its hard to find time to write with all the hw and projects I had but I'll try to update more often now that it's finally summer… 


	4. Her Firsts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the original character(s) in this story.

**Chapter 4: Her Firsts**

Her first feast...

The Great Hall glowed in a golden light emitted by the floating enchanted candles. Harry sat with the 6th year Gryffindors as McGonagall led an aloof-looking Keira to the front. Just like yesterday, a tattered old hat sat on a stool, waiting to determine the fate of yet another witch.

Keira sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

The Sorting Hat delved into her thoughts, "Hmm…interesting…loyal – a very good quality…Thirst, an unquenchable thirst for knowledge…"

Digging deeper, "Cunning, deceitful, eh? I see…not to the ones who you trust, although there aren't very many people who you do…Willing to take risks…very stubborn…You are a hard one aren't you? So many opposing qualities in one person…What to do…What to do…"

"Why do you reckon it's taking so long to sort her?" Ron whispered.

Harry wondered the same thing, "I have no idea."

"She ought to be in Gryffindor; after all she Is your twin."

"No necessarily Hermione, we had different upbringings"

"So then which house do You think…"

Suddenly the hat shouted, "I KNOW, better go with…….SLYTHERIN!"

All the buzz of individual conversations ended. One could almost hear a wand flick in the Great Hall.

The Gryffindors looked at Keira with confusion, the Slytherins with distaste, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs with surprise.

Then, someone from the Slytherin table hollered, "Impossible. She's Potter's twin, a F-ing mudblood, she don't belong here!" Murmurs of assent rose around him, some jeering nasty comments.

Malfoy, however, smirked and stood up. Clapping, he called Keira over. Crabbe and Goyle, dimwittedly followed his example.

All eyes followed Keira as she hopped off the stool and returned the Sorting Hat to Professor McGonagall. Keira smiled cautiously at the Slytherins before walking towards Malfoy.

He waved away his minions to make room for her and Keira sat down.

The food began appearing and conversations started once again, but the other Slytherins pointedly ignored the quartet.

Across the room, Harry gazed at Keira agape. She met his gaze and sent him an apologizing glance and smile.

"Hermione……"

"Yes Harry?"

"Are you sure all Slytherins are evil?"

"Well, not all of them. Most of them are too stupid because of inbreeding to do anything else but follow their parents' footsteps. Others are forced into becoming evil." She paused, "Are you worried that Keira may be or become evil?"

"Of course I am! I don't need to lose another family member. Besides did you see Malfoy? I bet that's exactly what he's planning, turn Potter's sister against him."

"Well, we should try to prevent that…hopefully it's just cuz she's from Durmstrang."

At the Slytherin table…

"Thanks for saving me up there."

"No problem, Slytherins should always watch out for one another. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Keira, Keira Aureole."

"So if you're from Durmstrang, why did you transfer to this sorry excuse of a school?"

"The professors did not teach much except History, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's History, and Defense Against the Dark Arts – but it was actually a hex and curse teaching class. But after our Headmaster fled, it was all chaos. My professors said I shouldn't waste my talents at _That _sorry excuse of a school and that I should transfer to Beaubaxtons or Hogwarts."

Malfoy smirked, "So why Hogwarts?"

"I didn't want to spend 2 years with a bunch of stuck up veelas."

At that Malfoy really laughed, "Yeah, that crowd is intolerable. What did your professors mean by wasting your talents? Are you brilliant at magic?"

Sheepishly, Keira replied, "Uh huh, I was the know-it-all showoff of my school."

"What did you get on the O.W.L.s?"

"I got 14 Os and 1 E. Pitiful really, the arbiter refused to accept one of my essays, said it was _TOO_ detailed, imagine that."

"15 O.W.L.s! How did you do that? That's more than Granger!"

"Well, I only took classes for 9 of them, the others I studied independently. Who is Granger?"

"The know-it-all of Hogwarts, supposedly the brightest witch of the century but now I guess you beat her. She's the brown haired one, sitting next to Potter. This is brilliant, a Slytherin know-it-all – not that that's a bad thing mind you – but now you can help us win house points during class."

"No problem. Just don't go telling everyone about the O.W.L.s. I don't like to be singled out."

"All right…"

"Where are Slytherin quarters? I'm afraid I'm tired from traveling."

"Oh, I'll show you."

"Thanks."

Three pairs of eyes followed them as they walked out the Great Hall.

One asked the other, "What do you suppose this means Headmaster?"

"I'm afraid nothing definite, Minerva. It either means we have a chance of saving Mr. Malfoy from the Dark Side or we will lose Mr. Malfoy and many others to the Dark Side."

Aghast, "What! How can one child tip the scale so profusely?"

"Simple, she is the Girl-Who-Lived and also part of the Prophecy. I think, Severus, that you ought to keep an eye on her and Mr. Malfoy. Be sure not to compromise your position though, we are not certain whose side she is on, and from her records, she is a highly proficient witch."

The third pair of eyes gave only a slight nod of acknowledgement.

Her first double potions class...

The dungeons were chilly, everyone donned his warmest cloak. But to Keira it was very warm. At Durmstrang, the Headmaster didn't care for students' comfort so all the rooms were at subzero temperatures. The only fireplace was in the Headmaster's office, and it was for flooing purposes only.

The potions professor had not arrived yet. Almost sweating, Keira took off her sweater and rolled up her sleeves.

Harry saw. "Keira, you shouldn't do that. It's freezing in here, you'll catch a cold!"

Before she could reply, Malfoy sneered, "It's none of your business Potter. Why do You care about a Slytherin? Besides, what makes you think she's cold? If she was, don't you think she would wear proper attire?"

Harry growled, "Of course it's my business Malfoy, she's my sister! You're the one who shouldn't be nosing in other people's affairs."

"Watch yourself Potter…"

"Draco, Harry Stop! Thank you for the concern Harry, but for me it's really warm in here. Draco, don't talk to my brother like that."

Harry protested, "But he..."

Bang! The class instantly silenced. A tall, dark professor strode to the front of the room, glaring at the students, he barked, "Today you will start the Panallieve Potion. Who knows what this potion does?"

Hermione Granger's hand shot up before he finished asking the question, waving it frantically. As usual, no other hand was raised. His eyes scanned the room, searching for today's unlucky prey, passing over the Slytherins, but his gaze landed on a young girl twirling her quill and gazing at her parchment. He smirked…his victim.

"Ms. Aureole!" Her head snapped up.

"I expect you to pay attention during class. Do not assume that your classes shall try to compensate for the lack of teaching you had at Durmstrang. Tell me what you know of the Panalleve Potion."

Keira blinked, and recited,

"Panalleve, or Panameliorate Potion, was developed by Phillip Philantrope. It heals physical injuries to the body caused by most spells, hence the name pan (all) and ameliorate (improve). It accumulates and utilizes the healing properties of Blood Lily bulbs, Phoenix Tear drops, Woundwort, Baby Pixie Dust and Sliced Canaigre Roots into a complex solution that penetrates the poison of any spell.

She paused, "But Professor, to work at maximum capacity, it should be brewed during a new moon, near dawn. Why are we brewing it now?"

The class was stunned, never before had a student questioned this professor.

Snape sneered, "When did I say that you were brewing it today Ms. Aureole? You will be preparing the ingredients today; you will be brewing it at the next potions class, which will be next Tuesday at 4:00 am, which, I believe, is the dawn before the new moon."

He smirked, she wasn't a victim after all, "However, your response was…sufficient, 30 points to Slytherin."

The Gryffindors glowered at this; as if having Snape incessantly take points from them wasn't enough, he was now able to add points to Slytherin.

A serpentine script appeared on the board, Snape snarled, "Work in pairs, begin."

Broken from reverie, students shuffled to set up and retrieve ingredients from the cabinet.

Harry glanced to Keira, wondering if he should abandon Ron and offer to be her partner instead. After all, he was her brother and should make her feel welcome.

Apparently Keira did not need any help settling in. She and Malfoy already had their station set up, supplies ready, and were finishing the first step. Resignedly Harry turned back to Ron and helped him gather the utensils and ingredients.

After 2 hours of carefully grinding the Blood Lily bulbs to an ultra-fine powder, counting the tiny reddish-purplish petals of the Woundwort, measuring 1.34 ounces of Baby Pixie Dust into 7 packets, slicing the Canaigre roots into 1/8 inch slivers, class was finally over.

"Place your ingredients in your cauldron and place a ward on it. You will have no extra time to finish preparing the ingredients. I will see you all Tuesday Morning at 4:00. Do not be late. Class dismissed. Ms. Aureole, a word."

Her first rival...

Hermione was furious. "Snape is so unfair! I always know the answer and he never calls on me," she complained to the 2 boys flanking her side.

Harry replied sympathetically, "It's only because she's a new student 'Mione,"

Ron snorted, "Yea, besides, after 6 years of it, shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

"I suppose, but now he's gonna continue letting her answer all the questions so that Slytherin can win more house points…And I have to work extra hard in the other classes to compete with her…assuming the other professors do not favor her as well. I'm going to go study."

"What do you mean, 'Mione? You can recite all our texts backwards if you needed to!"

"But I didn't know as much about the Panameliorate Potion as Keira did!"

"Aww, Hermione, that's not so bad, besides you can't miss lunch"

"Hmph,"

"Hermione, don't hold that grudge against her, we need to stay on her good side."

Sighing, "Your right Harry...all right, I won't…" A defiant glint lit her eyes, "But there's no way I'm letting her become the top student without a fight. I'll see you guys later; I'm going to the library…"

"But what about..."

She had disappeared around the corner, "... lunch..."

"Well, Harry, I think that a little competition might actually be good for her."

"Mmm…only if she doesn't stay in the library 24/7"

Her first ally...

After carefully placing the cauldron in the cabinet, Keira made her way up to Snape's desk, where he sat feverishly covering the essays in red ink.

"Ahem"

He looked up. "Ms. Aureole."

"Professor."

He stared at her for a minute. He had stayed up much of the night, contemplating how to approach this sensitive subject, but now that she was in front of him, he barely had control. She looks so much like _HER_...but _NOTHING_ like that James Potter

Silence.

"I hope you are adapting to Hogwarts?"

"I am.. relatively well, anyways,"

"Good...Why were you removed from Drumstrang?"

Flashing her eyes, Keira angrily shot back, "I was not removed, I left because my father wanted me to actually have an education! I am a model student and received 15 O.W.L.s thank you very much. But, pray tell, why were _you _removed from the Durmstrang?"

At this stab at his past, Snape hardened, all the shock of her resemblance to Saevra forgotten, and spat, "You may be new at this school, Miss Aureole, but I am certain that the rules of etiquette and respect to teachers were enforced at Durmstrang, and that has not changed. I do not know how much you know or who gave you such information about me, but I assure you I will find out and make them suffer."

"If I have no right to know of you, then you have none to know of me!"

Snape smirked, "On the contrary, I am a professor and you have a student file. I can look up your background anytime"

Bitterly, "Some things are hidden even if they are in plain sight, you will only find what you already know in records"

Narrowing his brows, "I'm sure Ms. Granger would beg to differ, records are valuable, one can find almost everything among them"

"Only what is already known, and since when did Granger become a source of quotation for you?"

Snape recoiled and swore profusely in an obscure language.

Keira smirked, "Those words shouldn't be used in the presence of a student, sir" as she strode to the door. Snape furrowed his brow, how does she know Greek?

"Do not think this is over Ms. Aureole. You are Very lucky to be in my house otherwise..." eyes glinting, "who knows how I would've punished you."

Keira tilted her head, "Au contraire professor, you are the one who is lucky" before slamming the dungeon door behind her.

_And this is just the beginning. _

Her first report...

High up in a solitary tower, on the west corner, a young girl held a hand-mirror in front of her. After muttering a quick Silencing and Warding Charm around her, she tapped the glass with her wand. The mirror shined, lighting up her face, she had deep green eyes, dark hair framing her face. Her reflection swirled and was replaced with an image, a cloaked figure.

"I see you passed."

"Of course"

"Have you any progress?"

"Some sir. I've been placed in a difficult position to approach him, but I have a plan"

"What of the other one?"

"That one will be easy, he will be with us before I leave"

"Very good. I have a resource that you may call on, bear in mind not in person, I will introduce you at our next meeting."

"Yes sir." The girl tapped her wand, restoring her reflection in the mirror, disabled the charms she had placed before, and strode out, her cloak flapping behind her.

R&R

EgyptianTenshi 3


End file.
